This invention relates generally to the field of carousel type displays, typically including a rotating turntable supporting means for supporting a plurality of photographs and the like. Devices of this general type are known in the art, and the invention lies in specific constructional details which provide increased utility as well as an attractive appearance.
As typified in U.S. patent to Maris, U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,121, prior art construction commonly employs a rotating vertically-oriented shaft engageable with radially-oriented fins, each supporting a photograph or other planar display.
While such constructions are not without utility, they have, understandably, only a single function, i.e., the display of photographs.
In the case of children of relatively tender years, it is often desirable to use the same device as a source of amusement, for example, to lull a child to sleep, providing accompanying sound, as may be provided by a known type music box, the mechanism of which may be employed to power the turntable.
Briefly stated, the invention contemplates the provision of an improved carousel type display in which the above desiderata are provided. To this end, the device includes a relatively stationary base incorporating a music box mechanism, and supporting a vertical hollow shaft, the upper end of which supports a horizontally-oriented turntable. The shaft encloses a driven link interconnecting the music box mechanism with the turntable. The turntable includes a circular periphery having generally spherically-shaped sockets. The elements to be displayed each include a vertical extension having a terminal which engages a respective socket for selective retention. The display elements may be picture frames and/or three dimensional figures and the like.